


Teasing

by skekMal



Series: Against All Odds [5]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skekMal/pseuds/skekMal
Summary: A gift for a great friend Randy, with whom we conceived a lot of great plots and ideas :)skekMal with her gelfling OC, Ariya :>
Relationships: skekMal (Dark Crystal)/Original Character(s)
Series: Against All Odds [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701280
Kudos: 15





	Teasing

Ariya pulled the hides under her chin, enjoying the warmth of the cozy bedding. It felt so good and so different to be safe, even if the wilderness resounded around her, pulsating with growling in the distance, singing of the night birds, and the silent murmur of the trees, which branches covered the night sky over her.

skekMal slept next to her, his own furs slid from his large form and landed in a messy bundle next to his chest, as he squeezed it with his secondary arms. She remembered Brea doing it when they were younger. It seemed that there was only a basic gap between the skeksis and the gelfling.

His throat was making a gurgling sound, similar to growling but much quieter and rather pleasant for the ear. She lifted a bit, to hear more, her hand supporting itself on his flank.

Then, she felt it. Oh, Thra, was it possible? She was too afraid of him to notice that earlier but now, it was obvious.

He was purring through the sleep.

She blinked, her hand slowly moving along his arm. He slept in clothes, just like her, yet she could feel the - now relaxed - muscles under the skin.

He didn't even move, but in a change of his breathing, which now became huffing, she recognized he wasn't asleep anymore.

She applied more pressure to her touch and sliding a hand from his arm to his hip, she made it stay there, while her body pressed against his back, her face buried in his back fur.

That smell. It was so particular to him, so familiar. She still didn't know if he accepts her, as his companion, but he never hurt her nor continued his games with her.

He still was snapping at her and acted like she was a nuisance, but she felt, she really felt, that now, after all, they lived through, she is safe.

Safe, because the only danger that could now harm her... was him. And he didn't intend, not at all.

"Ghmrrrrr---"

She smiled at that sound.

"I am not afraid of you when you growl like that."

"Heh."

"What?"

"You should. I haven't changed, little prey."

She laughed silently. Her wings, so far pressed against her back, batted delicately.

"You call all your gelfling lovers like that?"

"Ah, now you assume that I bathe in gelfling essence."

"You like when I tease you, Hunter."

"Assumptions killed the fizzgig. It was a bloody death."

Her hand embraced him tighter, moving in his chest direction.

"It was curiosity."

"You assume, if out of curiosity, it's all the same."

She fastly grasped him and now he was lying under her, and she was sitting on his chest, pushing her light weight against his body. His throat bubbled with a dangerous growl.

"My hunter... what if I teased you until you cannot cope and take me under you, like a kill?"

His fiery eyes lit in the darkness, his primary hand catching her hips and pulling her harder against him.

"You ASSUME again, that it works on me."

She chuckled.

"Isn't it?"

He made a sharp growl and bared his teeth.

"Yes, my hunter" she leaned over him, her face now facing his in painfully tempting closeness. "You can have your prize, so easily... for you, it's not even an effort..."

She was pushed, fastly, faster than she could notice and now she was laying under his body. 

She loved that. She loved it when he was hovering over her, but not pinning her with his weight, only pressing against her. This was driving her senses into the pit of no escape.

"Ariya..." he pushed his beak under her chin in a raw caress.

"You want to have me?" she exhaled the air, and made a soft moan when she felt his hand just in the right place."

"Yes."

"As you wish" she smiled at him and took him into her embrace.

She wanted him all the same, every single time. If that was the feeling she heard about, she didn't know. She was unsure of anything right now, anything, besides the feeling that being here, with him, only with him, in the deep forest, having him touch her, push against her.... it was everything she ever needed.


End file.
